


A Ride to Remember

by MythBard



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-21 11:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/899764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythBard/pseuds/MythBard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina gets Emma a new police cruiser but has conditions before she can drive it. Their test drive proves to be enlightening.<br/>All mistakes are mine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Ride to Remember

"It's not a toy, Sheriff," Regina stated firmly, arms folded across her chest. She watched as Emma circled the brand new police cruiser.

"No," Emma breathed as she ran her hand over the sleek, shiny paint job. "It's a thing of beauty."

Regina rolled her eyes and responded dryly, "It's a car."

Emma scoffed, "Seriously Regina?"

"Quite, dear."

Emma leaned against the car and smirked. "Do you really expect me to believe that you invested city funds into this car without researching what you were buying, Regina?"

Regina returned the smirk and nodded. "It's a 2014 Dodge Charger Pursuit. Police package, all wheel drive, 5.7 lieter HEMI v8, five speed automatic. It has driver and passenger side ballistic door panels, full feature light bars, equipment mount, spot lamp, full computer system...need I continue?"

Emma' mouth had gone dry as Regina rattled off the specs for her new vehicle, partly because the car was awesome, and in part because there was something alluring about Regina spouting car talk. She shook her head to clear it and reached toward the other woman. "So gimme the keys. Let's take a test drive!"

Regina pulled the keys from her purse but held them just out of Emma's reach. "Not so fast, Sheriff."

Emma sighed dramatically. "What is it?"

"You only get to use this vehicle under one condition."

"What, don't break the speed limit unless I'm in pursuit of a criminal?"

Regina frowned. "Okay, two conditions; that and you and your deputies must be in uniform while on duty."

Emma's brows drew together in a frown, irritation surging in her chest. "Uni- Regina, what the hell? I don't even have a uniform and if you think I'm going to wear that ugly brown shirt that Graham tried to give me, you're crazy!"

Regina supressed a glare and held up her hand to halt the outburst. "You don't have to wear that. I have purchased a more updated uniform for you and your deputies. I'm sure that it will be more to your liking." She popped the trunk on the cruiser and nodded the go ahead.

Emma rounded the car and peered into the trunk. She pulled out a black short sleeved crew which had the Storybrooke city seal printed on the breast, and 'Sheriff' printed in block letters on the back. She then pulled out a pair of sturdy black cargo pants, and a pair of police boots, along with a gun belt. She turned to Regina and sighed, "I guess I can live with this."

Regina inclined her head."There's more."

Emma reached further into the trunk and pulled out a black kevlar vest which had her last name printed on the front breast pocket, and 'Sheriff' on the back in the same block letter as the shirt. "A bullet proof vest?"

Regina's jaw clenched subtly and she answered tightly, "Yes, well after Greg and Tamera, I feel as if extra precaution is necessary."

The Sheriff stared at her for a long moment before a smile appeared on her face. "You're worried about my safety."

Regina unsuccessfully tried for indifference, as her gaze lingered on Emma a moment too long. "Like I said, it's a precaution."

Emma dipped her head wearing a small grin. "Okay, I'll wear the uniform. Now can we go for that test drive?"

Regina gestured to the station. "You're on duty, Sheriff get into uniform."

With a dramatic eye roll, Emma gathered up her new uniform and went inside to change. Regina let out a long breath and leaned against the car, tracing her fingers over the city seal painted on the side. She was grateful that Emma had not decided to ask her more questions as to why she had gone out of her way to provide the Sheriff's department with new equipment. The truth was that she was concerned about Emma's safety. With the possibility of more outsiders with questionable motives being able to enter Storybrooke, the risk of crime and violence in their small town increased.

A malfunction with the old cruiser a month prior had caused an accident and Emma had sustained a few minor injuries. Regina had been shaken by the incident and had immediately set to work on purchasing the new equipment. She had spared no expense, and had acquired top of the line products to ensure the safety of Emma and her deputies, even with the hope that it would never have to come to that.

The sound of the station door opening and closing caused Regina to turn toward the sound. Her lips parted in appreciation as Emma sauntered down the stairs toward her. To say the least, Emma wore her uniform well. The shirt was fitted and the slight roll Emma had put on the the sleeves accented her toned biceps. The vest rested protectively, like a knight's armor, shielding the woman beneath. Emma had already added her weapons and tools to the vest and her badge was clipped to her belt. She exuded a professional, strong presence that even Regina wasn't really expecting.

Emma noticed Regina's staring and fidgeted as she reached the bottom of the steps. "Well, what do you think?"

Regina's tongue darted across her bottom lip and her eyes traveled up and down the Sheriff's lithe form once again. She cleared her throat and tossed the car keys to Emma. "Try not to kill us, dear."

Emma gave a sly grin and opened the passenger door for the other woman. "Hop in."

With a shake of her head, Regina allowed Emma to help her into the cruiser, then fastened her seatbelt securely. She pushed down a bubble of anxiety as Emma started the engine with a low whistle. The blond put on her dark aviators, then produced an ipod and plugged the device in. Soon the sound of loud rock music filled the car. Regina grimaced and turned the volume down. Emma turned it back up and lowered the windows. "Nope, this is The Black Keys and they must be played at top volume - especially when we get off the main roads!"

"I'll go deaf!"

"You'll live." Emma flashed the lights and sirens for a moment and ignored Regina's comment about her being an overgrown child. "Ready, Madam Mayor?"

Regina let out a long suffering sigh and Emma hit the gas, causing a startled yelp from her passenger. She simply laughed and flew through town with the lights flashing, drawing the attention of curious citizens as they drove out of sight.

"Relax," she said with a smile as she spotted Regina clinging to the handle above her head. "This is supposed to be fun. Wind in your hair, scenery passing by!"

Regina glowered at her. "Fun if you have a death wish!" Her heart was pounding uncontrollably and she gripped the handle tightly.

Emma reached across the console and took Regina's free hand in her own. "Hey, I'll keep us safe. Just look out the window and enjoy the scenery."

Regina stared down at their hands before exhaling the breath that she'd been holding, and turned toward the window. She felt the warmth of Emma's hand in hers and watched the sunlight filter through the tall pine trees as they sped through the winding country roads. With the music filling the silence between them, she began to relax - she began to feel free. A delighted chuckle escaped as she leaned back in her seat and let the breeze toss her hair.

The moon was out by the time they coasted back into town. The music had mellowed out considerably and so had Regina. She gazed out her window as the city lights dulled the glow of the moon. At some point during their ride,she realized that she wasn't quite ready for the night to end. She glanced over at Emma and saw a relaxed smile on the other woman's face. Regina briefly wondered if Emma possibly felt the same way.

The blond cleared her throat and glanced in her direction. "So you really got this stuff just in case crime in Storybrooke increases?"

Regina bit her lip and turned in her seat to face Emma. Her voice was low and soft when she answered, "Well anything can happen."

Emma nodded slowly, then took a deep breath. "Are you in a hurry to get home?"

"I suppose not."

"Neither am I," Emma said softly. Their son was with his grandmother, and David was at the station. "Hungry?"

"A little."

"Me too." Emma redirected their route and parked in front of Granny's. She watched as Regina undid her seat belt and reached for the door handle. "Hey Regina - thanks."

Regina paused, hand on the door, and turned to gaze into sincere green eyes. "You're welcome, Emma."

Emma fidgeted a bit, not yet reaching for her door."So,um, will you have dinner with me?"

Regina frowned and watched Emma's gaze dart about the car. "Isn't that what we're doing here?"

Emma gave a hesitant smile and shook her head. "Yeah,uh no. I - I mean..." she shook her head again and leaned over the center console, gently pulling the confused woman to her. She closed the distance between them and lightly pressed her lips to Regina's.

Regina froze, eyes wide, heart pounding harder than it had been when Emma had passed 100mph on the speedometer during their drive. When Emma pulled back to gauge her reaction, Regina pulled her back in, and ignored her fear as she returned the kiss with a passion that she'd long forgotten.

When they parted some time later, Emma tucked a strand of hair behind Regina's ear and said, "So, um, that's what I meant."

"Thank you for clarifying, dear."

"So I'll take that as a yes, then?"

"Yes, dear. I believe your assumption is correct." she narrowed her eyes playfully and added, "Unless the only reason you did that is because of the car."

Emma rolled her eyes and got out. She walked around and pulled the door open for Regina. "The car is awesome and all, but this - us - has been a long time coming, I think."

Regina blushed. "Perhaps it has."

Emma opened the door to the diner and allowed Regina to enter first. "I really care about you, you know. Even if - even if it's the last thing I expected to happen."

The brunette turned to her with a radiant smile. "Well, like I said dear, anything can happen. I've found that I care quite a bit for you too."

"That's why you got me a new cruiser and a bullet proof vest."

Regina rolled her eyes and pulled Emma to a corner booth, both of them oblivious to the curious looks that the other patrons directed their way. "A precaution. I don't want you going anywhere anytime soon."

Emma winked as Ruby dropped off their menus. "It's okay, your secret's safe with me."

Regina grumbled for show, but her foot came to rest against Emma's under the table for the remainder of their dinner. They seemed unaware that they were surrounded by others as they talked and ate and the customers around them glimpsed the beginning of their happily ever after.

End


End file.
